User blog:Dean27/Brock Lesnar Flips Out Backstage
WWE temporarily wrote Brock Lesnar out of the storylines during the opening segment of RAW last night. WWE is doing an angle where his current contract status is “up in the air” following the attack on Triple H. Throughout the show last night, Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler kept stressing that Lesnar’s future with the company was in doubt. WWE only has Lesnar for several dates per month and will have to come up with creative ways to keep him in and out of the storylines. As noted earlier, he's signed to a one-year deal with 30-40 dates total and a minimum of two appearances per month. As noted earlier this morning here on the website, Lesnar threw a tantrum backstage at Extreme Rules after his loss to John Cena. Lesnar was upset about Cena’s post-match promo because the original plans called for Cena to be stretchered out. Lesnar felt that he was made to look weak and was under the impression WWE officials double crossed him. According to sources, WWE’s new mentality with Lesnar is that they’re paying him a ton of money and he's not even their top star. It's said they want to use him to put over top talents (Cena, Orton, etc.). Lesnar’s camp feels like WWE was just testing him by having Cena cut the post-match speech. It should be noted that Lesnar was told before the match at Extreme Rules that John Cena would be taken out of the arena on stretcher. He was also told Cena would look totally incapacitated and be "injured". After the match ended and Cena cut his promo, Lesnar went crazy backstage. This happened in front of numerous WWE officials. He was said to be throwing and tearing things up in the locker-room and screaming to anyone who would listen. Lesnar specifically yelled at Marc Carano, the assistant to John Laurinaitis, about how things are a mess and everything is wrong in WWE these days. Some felt that part of the tantrum was just an act by Lesnar to show to the locker room that he could quit at any minute and doesn't really care to be there. Some of those same people felt that WWE officials could have been involved in Lesnar trying to work the other talents and internet. During the tantrum, Brock claimed that Cena intentionally pulled down the top rope at Extreme Rules, causing him to nearly blow out his knee in the bad spot towards the end of the match where they both tumbled over to the floor. Again, most believe that there is no real heat between Cena and Lesnar over this and this also could have been part of an act by Lesnar. Numerous WWE sources insist that Lesnar’s status and future with WWE is a "sticky" situation. While Lesnar vs. Triple H has been talked about for the SummerSlam pay-per-view, some in the company are already predicting that he will end up working the remaining big pay-per-view events of 2012, Royal Rumble 2013 and then WrestleMania 29 before leaving WWE again. There has also been talk of a Randy Orton vs. Brock Lesnar match at some point.http://www.ewrestlingnews.com/news/5064/breaking-update-brock-lesnar-flips-out-backstage References Category:News Category:Blog posts